


Destiny of a Shinobi || Tokyo Ghoul/Naruto || Book One

by Infinite_Daydreams



Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Waves Arc, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Daydreams/pseuds/Infinite_Daydreams
Summary: "Do you believe in destiny?"Hinami Fueguchi was never really a believer of destiny or fate as a good thing at such a young age. It was fate that she was born a ghoul. It is destiny that she will end up at death's door at the hands of Doves at any point of her life. She will never experience a world where she can feel where she belongs.Destiny then seems to be turning the tides in her favor in the form of an offer from another world. A world where she can belong and be free of the shackles of a ghoul, but take the shackles of a new life.The Destiny of being a Shinobi.And she may change the destinies of others in her wake.© Tokyo Ghoul | Sui Ishida© Naruto | Masashi Kishimoto© Destiny of a Shinobi | Infinite_Daydreams





	1. Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work of mine from Wattpad. I’m going to post each chapter from Wattpad a day to this site. Hope you readers enjoy.

The rain pelted the windows in a rhythmic way when the torrent of rain poured all over Tokyo. Hinami averted her gaze to the door that led to the hallway of the upper floor of _Anteiku_. Down the hall from the room she was staying in was the cafe's staff, including Kaneki and Yomo. The Manager, Yoshimura, was downstairs in the coffee shop. She tried to listen to what they were saying, but she was so stressed right at that moment that she could only make out only snippets of the conversation they were having. She heard _"Doves killed Ryoko-san..."_ and _"Poor Hinami-chan... Losing both her parents in just a span of a few weeks of each other's deaths..."_   
  
Her hands unconsciously balled up into fists, thoughts rampant in her mind.   _'I wish I wasn't so fragile and weak!! If I hadn't run and fought with my kagune, then maybe my kaa-san would still be alive. But I just ran like a coward and let our enemies, the Doves or Ghoul Investigators, kill her.'_  
  
What transpired a few hours ago, when her mom was about to be killed, Kaneki covered her eyes so she wouldn't see it happen, but she still heard the weapon cut into her mother's flesh and her head rolling to the ground. And don't tell her she didn't know it was her head. She most definitely knew it was her head.   
  
Tears sprang into her eyes, sadness coursed through her veins at the thought of having neither of her parents at her side. Hinami's father was killed a few weeks ago by the Doves and her mother was killed by the very same Dove that killed her father just a few hours before. Quickly, she wiped away the tears in her eyes when she suddenly heard the door downstairs open with its chiming bell. And she instantly recognized the scent that filtered up into the room because of her heightened sense of smell.   
  
Touka was here.  
  
She listened as Touka's footsteps, along with the Manager Yoshimura's, echoed up into the hallway and going past the room she was in. She kept listening to their footsteps as they walked to the room down the hall. Curiosity enveloped Hinami, which led her to stand up and walk to the door. Cracking it open slowly, Hinami stepped out of the room and tip toed all the way to the door that led to the others, her succeeding at not making a single sound; she wondered if they knew she was there because of her scent? It could not be helped now that she was right at the door itself. Hinami leaned her ear against the door and began eavesdropping on their conversation.   
  
_"What happened...?"_ She heard Touka ask, possibly to Yoshimura.   
  
There was silence before he responded, which sent cold chills down her spine. _"Fueguchi-san... was killed by ghoul investigators."_ She wanted to cry right now, but she didn't allow herself to do so when she heard Yoshimura continue. _"She was trying to protect Hinami-san."_   
  
Unconsciously, she felt the silent tears that cascaded down her face in tiny streaks of silver, her wiping her face of those tears that she didn't want to show. There was a moment of pause until she heard someone slam their fist against the wall; it was most likely Touka, who was venting out her anger. Hinami knew she muttered something, but she couldn't hear it even with her heightened sense of hearing.   
  
_"What about Hinami-chan...?"_   
  
_"She's sleeping in the back,"_ he answered her, not knowing that Hinami was wide awake. Or at least that was what Hinami thought. She tried to listen to their conversation more by leaning herself closer to the door.  
  
 _"Did they see her face...?"_ asked Touka, concern ringing in her tone.   
  
A little bit of silence before Yoshimura responded, _"Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped."_ _  
_  
 _"Aw man... How could this happen...?"_ _  
_  
 _"We'll be keeping Hinami-san here at Anteiku for a while...,"_ said Yoshimura, causing both relief and sorrow to mix together in her veins. On one hand, she was grateful that she didn't have to worry about being on the streets for a while... But on the other hand, she did not want to be a burden to them all. _"And when the time is right, I'm thinking about relocating her to the 24th ward..."_ The coldness in Hinami's blood skyrocketed, remembering what her mother told her about that ward; it didn't exist to humans, who thought that were only 23 wards, but it exists only to ghouls. And it was one of the most dangerous wards in Tokyo for weak ghouls.   
  
But it was the only safe place for Hinami to be concealed from the Doves hunting her down. They had seen her face, the biggest mistake that a ghoul could ever make. The 24th was full of very strong ghouls.... She may be 11 years old, but she did know how to fight hand to hand combat some from Touka.   
  
She could survive.   
  
Hinami was sure that she would grow stronger in that ward that even Touka would acknowledge her rising strength. Heck, Touka might think she was ready for a challenge like this.   
  
_"You're kidding me right?!"_ yelled Touka through the door, which made Hinami flinch at the tone that she was using. _"She can't survive in that shithole by herself!!"_ _  
_  
The coldness escalated in her veins. _'Touka onee-chan doesn't think I can make it in that ward... For God's sake! She taught me how to fight!'_ _  
_  
She didn't want to listen to the conversation anymore and strode quietly back down to the room she was staying in before she decided to eavesdrop on them. Making it inside, she shut the door carefully as she could as to not alert them all that she was conscious. Turning around, she slid down the wood of the door and curled up her knees into her chest.  
  
Out of her control, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into her knees. _'I'm too weak... I wasn't able to protect kaa-san or tou-san... I could have done something, but I'm too weak... Even after training me some in hand to hand combat, Touka onee-chan doesn't believe that I'm strong enough to make it on my own...'_ __  
  
On the surface, she was enraged that the person that taught her to fight didn't believe in her strength. But deep down, she knew that Touka was right. Hinami was too weak, both physically and mentally, right now to go to the 24th ward. She curled her hands into fists and pounded them against her knees in rage.  
  
Doves.   
  
24th ward.  
  


Touka and the others doubt.    
  
Her life would have been okay if she wasn't what she was. Being a ghoul and not able to be near humans because of their fear of being eaten by her. She could have lived a peaceful life with her parents if they weren't ghouls. If they weren't ghouls, then the Doves would have left them alone. If only...   
  
"I-If only I was human..,"Hinami sniveled, her salty tears staining the fabric of her clothes. "I w-wish I was human... M-Maybe I would have a better life than now... Not only that, I also to be strong... To protect what's precious to me.... But I think destiny won't let me have what I desperately wish for.... I'm destined to be a ghoul and by that, I will most surely die by the hands of Doves..... My destiny won't change no matter how much I try...." With that, she continues to sob into her knees.   
  
:: :: ::   
  
While she was crying, Hinami failed to notice a figure wearing an orange swirling mask that only revealed a single eye peering through the window at her. He watched her every move while shrouded in the darkness of the night.   
  
"She's the one the old man keeps babbling about...," muttered the figure, sounding male. He adjusts the mask on his face, his one single eye swirling red as he continued to observe the young girl through the window. "Don't worry kid... That wish of yours will come true very soon... And a new destiny as well."    
  
With that last comment, he disappeared into the shadows of the city.


	2. Runaway

On rooftop, a figure that wore a swirling orange mask stared down into one of the windows of a café called  _ Anteiku _ . Beyond the window pane was Hinami, silently reading a book in her grasp. Blissfully unaware of his presence that watched her every move like he had done since day one.    
  
And no, he was not a pedophile if that was what you guys were thinking.    
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the scroll with his mission inside it. He opened it up and reread what his boss had assigned him again.     
  
_ Tobi,  _ __   
__   
_ This is an S-ranked mission. I want you to find a girl by the name of Fueguchi Hinami, around 11 years old, and bring her back with you by any means necessary. I believe she will help with turmoil in the future of our world.  _ __   
__   
_ Do not delay and report back when you have gotten her. Only use force if she doesn't come willingly. When you bring her, we will begin the necessary preparations for her. _ __   
__   
He closed the scroll and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. _ 'I have a feeling that I will complete my mission soon.'  _ __   
  
:: :: ::   
  
Hinami sniffled a little, flipping through the pages of her book as thoughts of what transpired about four or five weeks ago. She ran away from  _ Anteiku _ and nearly got not only herself but also Touka killed by the same ghoul investigator, or Dove, that killed her parents. She activated her hybrid kagune, two kagunes inherited by both parents, and defended Touka from him. Once she activated it, all she wanted to do was to have revenge by impaling him and decapitating him like he had done to her mother. But she couldn't do it. Deep down inside her heart, she knew revenge won't bring back her parents... No matter how much she wanted them back, they were gone and killing the man wouldn't do a thing.    
  
It would have only labeled her as a murderer to not only herself, but to the spirits of her parents....    
  
She sighed as she gently shut her book and set it on the small coffee table, deciding that she had enough reading for today. Standing up, Hinami strode out of the room and nearly ran into Kaneki. They both backed away from each other, Kaneki staring at her with wide eyes like he was a deer caught in headlights.    
  
"S-Sorry Hinami-chan!" he sputtered out, appearing to be shocked that she came out of the room. Hinami knew she rarely leaves the room, but it shouldn't have been so shocking that she would leave once in a while. Who was she kidding... Everyone was on high alert around her whenever she left that room. It was like they thought she would run away again.   
  
And... they weren't wrong about that...    
  
There were times in the following weeks after the incident that she had thoughts of running far away from here. She was nothing but a burden to them and with the CCG thinking that she killed the investigator under the alias  _ "Rabbit" _ , even though they also had her known as the  _ "Daughter Ghoul" _ as well. Rabbit was Touka's alias when she put on her rabbit shaped mask. But the CCG didn't know that since, well, wearing a mask hid a ghoul's identity. Despite what Touka has told her countless times, Hinami still believed that she should just disappear.    
  
It was for the best.    
  
But there was a problem. If she were to try to run again, the staff of  _ Anteiku _ would hunt her down in no time with their ghoul senses. And once they got her again, she would be under lock down for as long as she stayed with them. Especially since they decided to room her with Touka and with her protective nature over Hinami, something like running away would cause pandemonium of unimaginable levels.    
  
She nodded her head at Kaneki.    
  
"Hello onii-chan, how are you today?" Hinami watched as his face relaxed, letting his guard down some.    
  
"I-I'm fine, Hinami-chan," he replied, scratching the back of his head as his other hand held a can of coffee beans. Then an awkward silence overcame them, Kaneki still scratching the back of his head. "Are you... still reading your books?" he inquired, trying to diffuse the atmosphere with some small talk.    
  
She nodded her head in simple response. Hinami knew that Kaneki felt responsible for her mother's death, but it was not his fault...  _ 'It's my fault that she's dead... Not Kaneki onii-chan's.... If I wasn't so weak, I could have stopped them from killing her....'  _ __   
  
"That's good to hear," sighed Kaneki in what appeared to be relief, which instantly sent guilt to course through Hinami's veins about her thoughts of running away and never seeing him again. 

 

She would hurt him if she ran off without a word...  _ 'But if I continue to stay, everyone will be in danger when the CCG finds out my location... So I have no choice... It's for the best like I keep telling myself...'  _ __   
  
"I'll be heading downstairs," said Kaneki cheerfully, waving goodbye as he headed downstairs. She waved to him until he disappeared down the staircase.    
  
Hinami sighed when she suddenly heard someone talking downstairs, curiosity taking place in her blood as she silently creeped over to the staircase. Walking down the wooden stairs was no easy task for the ancient wood was a creaking minefield; somehow she was able to get almost all the way to the bottom without an incident. She decided to stop so no one can hear or see her. Or smell her. At least, she hoped they wouldn't smell her. Peeking around the corner of the stairs, she saw Kaneki and Touka.    
  
"So you saw her come out?" asked Touka, a look of concern etching its way onto her face.   
  
"Yeah...," muttered Kaneki. "So... Do you still think that Yoshimura-san will send her to... Well, you know...?"    
  
Her blood became cold again, thinking back to when Yoshimura was discussing about relocating her to the 24th ward. They hadn't said anything else about it ever since the investigator incident. This really pulled at Hinami's nerves to learn more.    
  
"No...," said Touka. "And I won't let that happen to her! She's too delicate for a place like that!"    
  
Hinami's head dropped at what Touka had just said; she was right. If she were to go to the 24th ward, the stronger ghouls would eat her alive. That only proved to herself that she was a weakling to Touka's eyes. Her eyes darted over to Kaneki to see what he had to say about her strength.    
  
"I will have to agree on that... Hinami-chan is too delicate for this world and what I have heard about the 24th ward... It's too dangerous for her. But shouldn't she be learning how to fight? With this crazy world, shouldn't she be taught how to fight?"    
  
"I tried," said Touka tiredly, earning Hinami's attention once again.  _ 'Why is Touka onee-chan saying it like that? My learning of hand to hand combat shouldn't make her sound like that even though we haven't done it in a long while.' _ Hinami clenched her fists slightly, listening as Touka continued, “I tried teaching her, but it's really difficult."   
  
"Difficult? How is teaching Hinami-chan to fight difficult?"    
  
"Because she's too weak."    
  
"B-But...," Hinami heard Kaneki trying to fight back, but a sigh escaped his lips. "I guess... You're right..."    
  
She knew that they were still talking, probably a different subject by that point, but the words didn't reach Hinami's ears as the one word that Touka spoke circled in her mind.    
  
_ Weak.  _ __   
  
Being called weak by two of the people she admired the most. She barely registered that they had left, most likely to return to work in  _ Anteiku _ and not knowing that she was eavesdropping on them this entire time. She was deeply hurt at what they said about her strength; they didn't  know her at all. All she wanted to do was to become strong, but not even the people she cherished thought she was strong enough to even learn how to fight properly. Her heart hammered in her chest, hot tears running down her face in streams of silver. Without any warning to herself, she bounded to the back door of the coffee shop and down the alleyways, trying to runaway from the same word the echoed in her mind. Yet it repeated louder and louder with every step she took running from the shop.   
  
_ Weak _ .   
  
_ Weak _ .   
  
**_Weak_ ** ....    
  
:: :: ::   
  
Tobi, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation between the  _ Anteiku _ workers, watched Hinami run out of the coffee shop, tears streaming down her face. His fists tightened at his sides, trying to contain the rising anger in his chest. He had grown a little bit attached to the young girl even though he had never made any contact with her; seeing her upset like this was making his killing intent pour off his skin. _ 'Those idiots! They went too far! They don't know of the potential she harbors! And they never will because I'm taking action now.' _ __   
  
With those lasts thoughts running through his brain, he flickered out of existence to follow Hinami...    
  
:: :: ::   
  
Hinami didn't know how long she had been running, nor when she stopped near the river. All she knew was the scalding hot tears that kept running down her face like burning rivers. Them leaving trails down her face. Quickly, she used the backs of her hands to wipe away the salty tears from her cheeks, knowing that her eyes were red and puffy now.    
  
Cleaning the best she could of her tears, she surveyed her surroundings of the river she was by. Glancing around, Hinami soon realized that she was far away from  _ Anteiku _ without even realizing that she ran that far from the little coffee shop. She was in deep trouble now... But somewhere deep inside her, she really didn't care anymore.    
  
Hinami began walking around some, not caring if the Doves that were still looking for her were around this area right now.  _ 'What do I do now? I'm too far away from Anteiku and everyone must have realized by now that I'm gone. Or do they even care? I bet they don't since I'm nothing more than a weakling in their eyes... I'm not going back to Anteiku that's for sure.... Where do I go then?.... Nobody will take in a weakling like me and because I'm a ghoul...'  _ __   
  
"I have nowhere to go now...."    
  
Hinami continued to meander beside the river, watching the river snake through the land like a scar... Like the scars melded into her heart because of that same word...    
  
__ Weak ...    
  
She clutched her hands into fists at her sides, tears threatening to spill over her waterline again. Hinami began wiping the tears that do escape, silently cursing herself for letting them fall. Too focused on wiping her tears, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings when a man wearing a swirling mask appeared right behind her.    
  
"Hello~," he chirped, Hinami snapping her head behind her and nearly let out a shriek when she stumbled to the ground and backed away from him as if he was the plague itself. Tobi sighed a little underneath his mask. Well, he couldn't really blame her for that reaction because he did just pop right out of nowhere behind her. He'd be scared shitless too if someone did that to him.    
  
"W-Who are you?" stuttered Hinami, trying to keep her distance from the strange man that appeared out of nowhere; she didn't even smell his scent or heard him come up behind her. It was like he appeared out of thin air....   
  
He scratched the back of his head as he cheerfully chanted, "My name is Tobi! It's nice to meet you!"


	3. Offer

"T-Tobi?"stuttered out Hinami, staring at the strange man before her with his high pitched cheering; she wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible.   
  
"Yes, Tobi's name is Tobi~!"he cheerfully chanted, raising his hands in a cheering position, apparently happy that she said his name. "Tobi is a good boy~!"   
  
But to Hinami, she could feel her eye twitch a little bit in annoyance, something she had never let anyone, not at Anteiku or even her parents, see. _'Does he really need to speak in the third person...?'_  With the way he was acting, she backed away even more from him; she didn't know where this guy came from. He could be a Dove for all she knew. A very... eccentric Dove that she didn't want the pleasure of being his new target.   
  
"Ha ha ha...," Tobi laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Hinami-chan is scared of Tobi, isn't she?"  
  
Hinami's eyes widened in absolute shock as she stared at the man before her. She moved even further away from him.  
  
"H-How did you know my name?"she asked with a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
"Tobi know a lot about you, Hinami-chan~," he chirped, him rummaging through his jacket pocket to pull out a small notebook and flipped it open to the first page. "Your full name is Fueguchi Hinami-chan. You are an 11 year old female ghoul. Your mother's name was Fueguchi Ryoko-san and your father's name was Fueguchi Asaki-san. You are their only child. You also seem to love to read books and are interested in learning new things," he explained, reading off what information he had gathered ever since his mission started.   
  
For Hinami, she could only gape at the information he kept spouting out in front of her.   
  
"Your father, Fueguchi Asaki-san, was killed about a month or two ago by ghoul investigators or known as Doves. Your mother, Fueguchi Ryoko-san, was killed by the very same Dove a few weeks later. And you are currently living with one of the residents of the ghoul cafe _Anteiku_. What was her name? Oh here it is! Kirishima Touka-san."   
  
"H-How do you know so much about me?!"  
  
Tobi tilted his head to the side slightly, as if he was comprehending her question.  
  
"Tobi has just been very observant of you and information that Tobi was able collect," he explained, seeing the look of terror in her eyes. He placed his little notebook back into his pocket and adjusted his mask slightly. "And Tobi has something for you from Tobi's boss! And it's very important that you- H-Hey!!" he stuttered out, Hinami no longer wanting to listen to the strange man before her and dashed away from him with her ghoul like strength.   
  
She was running for her life, hoping to get away from the strange man who startling knew everything about her. Suddenly, she felt her movements restricted, her feet halting beneath her, her wondering what had caused the sudden paralysis. She glanced done and a startled yelp escaped her lips as she saw what was constricting her movements; about seven loops of a strange wire wrapping around her arms and torso. Hinami tried to break through the wire with her ghoul strength, but found herself unable to.   
  
It was like the wire was coated with something that made it unable to be broken by ghouls. That didn't mean she couldn't try to break free and make a run for it. She struggled with the wire, it seemingly getting even tighter the more she struggled. Then a prick of pain shot up her arm, Hinami's eyes glancing down and she saw blood seep through the sleeve of her shirt, trickles of it going down her hand. Then drops of blood dripped and splattered onto the ground beneath her.   
  
"Wh-What the-?!"   
  
"I wouldn't move anymore if I were you."  
  
She pivoted her head to see Tobi right there, the wires attached to his arm hidden beneath his sleeves.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" she growled out, wanting nothing more than to lash this man with her kagune. Then she noticed something... Tobi was no longer speaking in the third person.   
  
"If you continue to move, this special wire will cut your arms clean off," he replied, horror etching its way into Hinami's heart and face as she stopped moving. "And I don't think my boss would be really happy if I come back with you without your arms. Even though they would grow back... Yet my orders are to bring you back in one piece, but he did also say to use force if necessary," he said in a eerily calm tone. He walked towards her, not letting go of the wire as he neared her. She stood there in fear, feeling the murderous power radiating off his body in suffocating waves.   
  
Suddenly, she saw her own death right before her eyes... Blood flooded her vision as she felt like her body was pierced by rapid projectiles sharp enough to pierce her flesh. Her body quivered in uncontrollably convulsions.    
  
Hinami kept seeing her death over and over again, playing back in her mind like a never ending recording. She thought back to her own mom's death, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as her limbs continued to shake with absolute terror. No longer in control, tears streamed down her face in silver torrents.   
  
She watched as Tobi grew closer to her, Hinami feeling nothing but fear of this man. _'Oh my God.... He's going to kill me... He's going to kill me...! I don't want to die yet...!'_ She tries to move, but to no avail. She just kept staring at his approaching form.   
  
Now he was right in front of her, his lone eyehole in his mask showing a swirling red iris with three tomoes that stared right into her own. He slowly lifted his hand towards her...   
  
:: :: ::  
  
Touka didn't like this. Not one bit.   
  
She was downstairs, having just finished her shift in Anteiku, when she felt an uneasy silence hanging in the air. Touka glanced upstairs where she should have at least heard Hinami shuffle about in the room she was in. Yet she only heard more silence. Her stomach lurched inside her that she nearly felt the burn of bile hit her throat.   
  
_'It's way too quiet up there....'_ she pondered in her mind, going up the stairs to investigate. _'Please to any deity listening to me that Hinami-chan is asleep. Please let her be asleep. Please let her be asleep!!'_   
  
With those thoughts running rampant throughout her skull and the chill of the ominous silence not leaving her skin, she ran up the stairs and towards the room she left Hinami to do her work downstairs. Touka busted open the door, her blood turning ice cold as she saw no one inside, the book Hinami had been reading abandoned on the table.   
  
"Oh no....," she muttered under her breath, worry and panic circulating through her thoughts as she ran back downstairs to the café.   
  
Kaneki was the only one in the café when Touka bursts through the door that led to the back of the shop, out of breath. She leaned on the doorframe for support as she saw the look of surprise and worry on Kaneki's face.   
  
"T-Touka-chan!"   
  
He made his way to her, trying to help steady her when she whipped his hands away.   
  
"I'm fine...," she growled, sending chills down his spine as he backed away. "It's Hinami-chan..."   
  
"W-What about Hinami-chan?" he stuttered out in question, wanting to know more. What he heard next sends his blood running at a pell-mell manner.  
  
"Hinami-chan is missing... Again."  
  
:: :: ::  
  
She awaited her death, shutting her eyes as she felt his arm reach out for her. Hinami could only stand there in absolute fear of the man, not able to fight back at all; not even to use her kagune to defend herself. She waited... Waiting for the doors of death to open before her...   
  
At least she would see her parents again wherever ghouls ended up.   
  
She kept waiting.   
  
And waiting.   
  
And waiting some more.   
  
Suddenly, she detected something pat her on top of the head. Hinami cracked open her eyes, only to see that the murderous air around Tobi was gone, replaced with a cheerful aura. Not like his previous cheerful nature where he kept speaking in the third person, but a placid version of it.  
  
"Don't be afraid Hinami-chan," he said while ruffling her hair slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you."   
  
_'Well... His wire did hurt me....'_ Hinami, all her fear now forgotten, glanced down at her wound, realizing that her regenerative abilities had already healed it. _'Then again, he did tell me to stop moving so I wouldn't hurt myself anymore since I did cause it... But he's the one who threw it at me and tied me up with it..! Then again... I did run away from him... But I can still run if he releases me.... Ugh! My head hurts from too much thinking...!'_ _  
_  
"Okay Hinami," he said, making her look up at him. "I won't release you if you don't listen to what I have to say and what I have to give to you from my boss."  
  
"And if I listen to what you say...," she said slowly, prodding him to finish. And also hoping to escape from him.   
  
"I'll let you out of the wire. Simple as that."   
  
She couldn't see his face for it was hidden beneath his mask, but she could tell that he was smiling underneath it.   
  
"Fine... I'll listen to what you have to say..." she sighed in defeat, already feeling some of the loops lessen their grip on her arms and torso, but not all the way.   
  
Hinami stared at him, as if saying Come on, you said you'll release me. He wagged his gloved finger at her, as if there was one more thing in mind. And there's no doubt that there was.   
  
"One more thing Hinami-chan~," he said in a nearly sing-song voice. "You can't run away once I release you. I'll only capture you again like last time."   
  
She deflated in defeat.   
  
"Fine..."   
  
"Hinami," he said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Fine! I won't run away!"  
  
"That's more like it!"   
  
Tobi released the wire from around her body, coiling them back around his arms hidden in his jacket sleeves. She watched as he reached into another jacket pocket of his and pullsd out what appeared to be a small scroll with a strange seal stamped on to it.   
  
She took the scroll hesitantly from him and glanced up at him.   
  
"What's inside this?"   
  
"An offer."   
  
:: :: ::  
  
Touka and Kaneki had been searching for Hinami for hours now. And they were absolutely exhausted that they felt their leg muscles burn. They contacted their manager, Yoshimura, a few hours before and he, along with Anteiku staff and Yomo, were also searching for her.  
  
'Hinami-chan... Where are you?!....' was currently on the minds of Touka and Kaneki, who were by the river now. The sky was dark, the moon and stars hidden behind the clouds that promised rain. They continued their search beside the river at the edge of the 20th ward, searching for any signs of Hinami. Suddenly, Kaneki got a whiff of what smelt like....   
  
__Blood...   
  
"Touka-chan! I smell blood!" he exclaimed to her, bolting in the direction of the scent of blood. "I bet it's Hinami! She could be hurt!"  
  
"B-Blood...?!"   
  
Touka took no time in following him. She too sniffed the air and immediately recognized the smell.   
  
"It's definitely blood!" yelled Touka, running along side Kaneki. "Let's hurry! Please hope it's not her!"   
  
They both ran as fast as they could down the side of the river, following the scent of blood. That was, until they both stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"T-Touka-chan... Is that...?" Kaneki couldn't finish as he felt his blood turn into ice in his veins.   
  
"Yes... Yes it is..."   
  
Touka and Kaneki could only stare at their grim discovery.   
  
Splatters of nearly dry blood... and Hinami's four leaf clover headband...


End file.
